dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: AW
Dragon Ball: AW, standing for A'nother '''W'ay is a fan-fiction by Raging Blast. It starts at the time where Cell wants to self-destruct, but "Something" happens and from that point, story goes by Another Way. NOTE: When you see that some word in the story is linked, click on it! It is the picture for that moment! Because of the bad look of this fan-fiction on Oasis skin, I suggest you clicking on this link: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dragon_Ball:_AW&useskin=monobook Themes *Dragon Ball: AW's official oppening theme is choosen to be '''Shikku. *Dragon Ball: AW's official closing theme is choosen to be Battle of Omega. News 30th October *Dragon Ball: AW has just started! 12th November *Two info pages are released for Dragon Ball: AW, check them out! (You can see them below) Info pages There are currently two info pages for Dragon Ball: AW: #Dragon Ball: AW-Time travel and Universes #Dragon Ball: AW-Mysteries Explained Another Way Saga Unexpected stranger! Gohan walked to Cell who just reverted to Semi-Perfect form. He raised him with one hand and punched him with another one. At the end, he threw him to the near mountain, but he kicked him in the air before he could make contact. Cell coughed blood hardly breathing, unable to dodge Gohan’s finger beam which made a hole in him. Gohan was standing, with head raised, looking at Cell’s eyes. He told how he is going to let him suffer, when a figure appeared from nowhere just in front of him. Gohan was stunned, looking at the figure. He found his look familiar. The person just said that Gohan needs to destroy Cell or he will do it. Gohan, raged, tried to punch him, but he only punched air. Unknown person slapped Gohan reverting him to base and turning him unconscious. He turned his head to Cell. He charged a ball of Ki in his palm and released it. Cell was obliterated in the blast. The “audience” behind him was stunned. Goku was looking at him trying to figure who is he. The person smiled and grabbed Gohan’s arm, flying to the Z-fighters. He landed in front of them. Several minutes later, Trunks broke the silence, asking him who is he. Just before the person could answer, something hit him from behind. Everyone was shocked, Cell stood in front of them. He said, “Not as strong as you were, heh, stranger?” The stranger, still not looking at Cell, stood up. He smiled and put his hand aiming at Cell who has been laughing. Cell disappeared and appeared in front of stranger looking at him. Latter said, “Heh, impressive... but you are not going to live for another second of your pitiful life.” As he said that, he kneed Cell before he could do anything, continuing with a kick throwing him into air. Stranger looked at him, “Sayonara..” He fired a blast at Cell who tried to dodge it, but he failed, as the stranger fired a finger beam trough his head before he could do anything. After a brief pause, person looked at others, smiling, “I am Gohan...” Trivia *The logo of Dragon Ball: AW is an edited version of darkhawk5's logo of his fan-fiction, Dragon Ball UC. Due to this, if darkhawk5 wants for this logo to be removed, Raging Blast will not hestitate to do so. *Dragon Ball: AW's beggining strongly resembles Dragon Ball FD, another fan-fiction on internet. Actually, Raging Blast altered it to create ": AW". *Dragon Ball: AW is 5th fan-fiction by Raging Blast, but as an idea, is the most promising. *This is first fan-fiction of Raging Blast which has been written in "ST'" style. Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe